The Wonderful World of Az
by Hatner
Summary: Az Potter has been abused, raped, tortured, torn to pieces, battled, and murdered. In that order. Moving to America was supposed to wipe the slate clean, but since when do things do what they're supposed to. First she gets a sort-of-seventy-two-year-old stalker, and then a billionaire boy friend who isn't really her boyfriend. And Luna thinks their souls match. M for language.
1. Chapter 1

In. Out. In. Out.

Breathe. Breathing means alive.

"It's just a few words sweetie," Bellatrix let out a small giggle, obviously secure in her knowledge that Az would never hand over the Elder Wand. She bent down, "Just tell us where you put it and I promise I'll stop writing pretty words on you."

The knive carved deeper into her back. It was cold. The blade was cold, slicing smoothly through her skin, cutting fat, muscle, sometimes reaching down to nick the bones if little miss Bella felt especially vindictive.

And at one point her brain stopped feeling pain. Az assumed it was because Bellatrix had severed some nerve that 'absolutely had to be there' but in all honesty it was a relief. The pain signals were only there to tell her that whatever she was doing was harmful; thank you brain. Message received.

At one point her 'not quite under control' accidental magic was going to act up. It had a habit of doing that ever since the war ended.

It only took three days. Three days and it burst. The damn broke and energy flooded out. It didn't stop. The magic just kept rushing and pouring until it was too thick to breathe, too thick to move, too thick to think.

Az blacked out.

•

Steve Rogers hated cleaning up after a battle. It was undoubtably one on the worst things about war; looking at the destruction the fighting caused, hoisting corpses onto his shoulder and carrying them over to a disposal unit.

He stared at the body it front of him. It was female, aprox 16-19 years of age, black hair, Caucasian. Steve sighed. The younger ones were the hardest. Reaching down to pick her up, the man just about flew backwards when the supposedly dead girl inhaled sharply and sat up with a dazed look.

"Hnnn... What happened this ti-"

She stared at Captain America.

Captain America stared back at her.

Awkward silence ensued.

She closed her eyes and laid back down, softly muttering, "can we just pretend I'm dead?"

He kept staring.

She let out a louder sigh, this one notably of frustration, and picked up a stick that lay at her side.

The was a loud crack and she was gone.

•

"Never, neverevereverever will you ever do apparation lying down again. Fucked up bloody shit filled pie assbred brownie cunt cakes that is a nono. No."

If only Molly Weasley could hear the mouth her perfect daughter had acquired after the war.

"You somehow managed to splinch your liver. That's an organ. You may be able to survive without it, but you are very. Very. lucky. Never. Again. Az. If you do this again you die. Do you understand me?"

In all my years of school Madam Pomphrey had not come close even once to the level of terror that the five two redhead in front of her could instill.

Az nodded and smiled.

Ginny slapped her.

Ow.

•

And that was how Jasmine Black met Steve Rodgers. It took all of three weeks for her to get sick of Ginny's constant lectures on apparating and move back to her apartment in New York.

Maybe apartment is an understatement. But she had taken up residency in the hotel's penthouse for the past year, so it counted as an apartment, right?

You know what? At the price she was paying she better damn well be able to call it whatever she wanted to.

It was a beautiful place to live either way.

At first they were.. Skeptical when she informed them she would be renovating, but if you donate enough money they'll let you do whatever you want. The world was funny like that.

There were no interior walls in the apartment, excepting the bathroom. The floor was jade, seeing as that seemed to channel her magic best when she meditated. The ceiling... Wasn't a ceiling so much as one gigantic skylight. The exterior walls were entirely windows. But charmed to only work one way.

So it was basically awesome.

In her opinion at least. Hermione kept charming it (without her approval) so nothing would touch it. No bird poop, no bugs, no hail, no rain either, which was a downside but better than being struck by lightning.

•

"Yo Steve, the computer found something."

Steve had a mini heart attack.

Clint had developed a habit of 'Living in the air ducts'. People had taken to using him as a mailman, and he didn't seem to mind so much. Steve would have minded either, if he hasn't been in the shower.

"CLINT. OUT. NOW."

"Jeeze dude chill. Just thought you might want to know."

"There's a vent in my room, just take a right."

"..."

He was already gone.

Poor Meestar Capteen Amureeca.

"So you were saying bird boy?"

"It found your mystery girl."

"Where is she?"

"Upper east side, Magnolia Hotel."

"Has money then?"

"Tons. Old money. Two lines, orphaned at an early age. Stayed with relatives. Godfather named her sole recipient of the entire fortune, and her parents left her everything.," Clint paused for a moment, try to recall someone Cap might know, "Remember Pheobe Black?"

Steve nodded. She had been quite the eccentric socialite 72 years ago.

Clint grinned.

"That's her godfathers mothers cousin. She was disinherited, but apparently her parents didn't want her living on the streets so they decided to send her their version of a 'small sum' once a month."

"So-"

"Oh and before you go running off, I don't know know what you're planning but for gods sake don't piss the girl off she practically owns New York."

Clint pulled himself up into the air vent and disappeared, leaving Steve to ponder on what to do.

•

Bars, Az decided, where wonderful places.

They did wonderful things, had wonderful people, and you felt wonderful.

So it wasn't that surprising to find her at a bar.

What was surprising, was finding her at Neverland. Because, you see, Neverland wasn't a bar.

It was a nightclub. One of the newest (and most expensive) in New York. It had a steady pulsing thrum, and deep blue strobe lights were the only interruption in otherwise pitch black darkness.

Az was there because Neville didn't want to go alone, and Neville was there because he wasn't about to leave Luna alone at a nightclub, Luna was there because Ginny was there, Ginny was there because it was Fleur's birthday and Fleur didn't really want to be there she just thought it'd be more fun for everyone else.

They were all absolutely, positively, miserable.

Az was sitting by the drink mixer, ordering straight vodka because at this point she didn't think anything else would help the noise and mass of bodies lose their edge.

She'd only been there fifteen minutes or so before a rugged looking man with brown hair a cocky grin slid into the seat behind her.

"Tony," she acknowledged.

Az hadn't met him before but everyone in America knew that face.

"Aww, I'm at a disadvantage, you know my name but I don't know yours."

She glared. "Not in the mood tin man. Look, no offense to you personally Mr. Stark, but if you say another word to me I will sock you in the face."

"Feisty", he waggled his eyebrows.

Az punched.

"OW WHAT THE HELL WOMAN!"

"I did try to warn you."

He stared.

"You hit me. You fucking hit me."

"That I did."

"I am a billionaire and you hit me."

"I told you I would hit you if you said another word."

"Who even ARE you?!"

"A mass of flesh stuck in a nightclub."

"...accurate. But not what I meant."

"I'm aware." Az hopped off the stool and Tony got up to follow.

She grabbed her coat at the coat check and made to leave, screw Fleur. She was awesome, but not worth this. Tony stayed on her trail; silent like a ninja.

"TAXI!", Az screamed from the side of the road.

Tony ducked behind a trash can waiting to see where the mystery girl would go. Yes, this may be extreme. But he was a billionaire he could afford extreme.

There were no taxis.

His time to shine.

Tony walked up behind her, "You know, I happen to have a chauffeured car."

She looked at him in exasperation.

There were obviously no taxis coming; something previously dubbed impossible in New York.

"I can walk."

That was a lie. Az lived a mile and a half away. At this time in the... Morning, it was almost a given she'd be mugged or worse.

Tony smirked. He knew at this point she had no other choice.

"Sweetheart, you need a ride, I'm offering, what's the harm?"

She muttered something about werewolves before letting out a begrudging, "fine."

He clapped his hands together and grinned. "Just let me call the car around."

Tony tapped something on his wrist and went to stand by the side of the street, it only took a few minutes before a sleek black town car pulled up.

"Come on pretty girl lets get you home."

She huffed and made her way inside the car.

"I hope you know I'm resenting this."

The driver turned around in his seat to glare at tony with a face that said, 'what did you do this time?'

Tony pretended not to notice. "So pretty girl, where do you live?"

Az glared, "Pretty girl?"

"Uh huh. That's what I'm calling you. Now where are we going."

"We", she motioned between them, "are not going anywhere. You are dropping me off near a street where I can get a taxi. No way am I letting some creepy ass billionaire find out where I live."

"But Pretty, I'm not creepy, I'm helpful."

His driver once again turned around to glare.

"C'mon sweetheart, what kind of man would I be if I let you walk alone in NY at night?"

"One who's not a stalker."

"Happy lock the doors."

The doors clicked.

The driver turned around to face me, "Sorry Ma'am, but I have to agree with the idiot. New York is not a place to wonder. If you could give me a place to drop you off that'd be wonderful."

"You're KIDNAPPING ME?!"

"More like borrowing. I just want to drop you off why is this so hard?"

Az slapped him.

"OW. WHAT IS IT WITH YOU AND VIOLENCE?!"

"It appears to be the only way into your thick head."

"You know what? If you won't tell me where you live you can spend the night in Stark Towers and get a taxi in the morning."

"Oh so now it's a pride thing."

Tony's hands clenched and unclenched. Since when were women so difficult? He was trying to help her!

Az sighed, "You know what? Fine. You can drop me off at a friend's place. That good enough?"

He sighed. Neither of them relented, but it was something.

"Sure. A friend's place. Where is it?"

"Magnolia Hotel."

"...who exactly is your friend?"

"None of your business. I thought you said you weren't a stalker?"

Tony blanched, "I'm not I swear please don't hit me!?"

"I'm not going to hit you."

"Magnolia is 2k a night. So anyone with money like that is probably someone I know. I'm just curious who?"

For the first time he'd seen, Az giggled.

"Oh you know her."

"But who?"

The driver tapped on the window.

"We're here miss."

"Bye Tony. I hope I never see you again."

"Bye pretty girl. See you tomorrow."

She glared and stepped out of the car, slamming the door behind her

•

So... Review? Pretty please?


	2. Chapter 2

Az leaned against her bedroom wall with a bottle of fire whiskey in her hand.

This was not how it was supposed to be.

No billionaire stalkers, no muggle superheroes finding her 'dead' on the battlefield, all this shit was meant to be over.

She didn't have the strength to go through that again. Life had screwed her over and gutted her insides, but apparently wasn't through yet. Maybe if she hid inside her apartment it would all go away...

No.

That was worse. Her friends had given up their futures for Az, and she was going to repay them by hiding?

That wouldn't work at all.

But what else could she do?

Confront Tony? About what? Honestly, all he'd done was give her a ride home. She was just so paranoid it was a nightmare. And he was a jackass but whatever.

After punching him there was no way he'd leave her alone.

Az sighed, poured the last of the whiskey down her throat, and crawled into bed fully clothed.

This was not a problem for a drunk head.

•

The sun was shining, birds chirping, and hangover pounding nails into his head, but dammit, Anthony Stark was not a quitter.

Coward, occasionally. Jerk, generally. Genius, most of his life. Idiot, full time.

But not a quitter.

This girl was amazing. She was a fighter (obviously), and stunning.

Best of all? She didn't have any need for money. Hers was hers and his was his.

They could be friends, they could be more than friends, they could be less than friends, heck they could be enemies. He just wanted to know more about her.

The manager at the desk was one of those, 'always awake and always smiling' people.

"Mr. Stark, what a pleasure to see you!"

Tony internally grimaced.

"Er... Hello," he looked at the guys shirt, "Marvin, I need to speak with someone."

Marvin's grin widened if that was even possible.

"A guest? Can I have a name?"

Damn. Did he ever get her name? Couldn't remember.

"Ah, actually Marvin, it's one of my Secretary's friends. All I can remember is what she looked like."

The manager frowned, "Well, most of our guests come and go but I'll try to help you. Technically I'm not supposed to do this, but I'm sure you're not a stalker or something."

"Great. She has long black hair, green eyes, super pale, about my height, maybe twenty years old?"

Marvin froze, "What?" He said.

"Long black hair, green eyes, super pale, about my height, maybe twenty years old?"

He turned away, rubbing his hands together and muttering something about getting fire before turning back to Tony with a painful expression.

"Mr. Stark, while I may not know all of our guests, there is a... Particularly affluent long termer."

Tony raised an eyebrow. Long termer? Here of all places?

Marvin sighed, "Top floor Mr. Stark. Don't say I told you."

"What room?"

"Just the top floor."

Well then.

•

Someone was knocking on her door.

At eight in the morning.

Who the hell was up at eight in the morning?!

Az fumbled for a hangover potion on the side of her desk then dumped it down her throat.

Much better.

More knocking.

"OH GIVE IT A REST WOULD YOU I'M COMING?"

She shrugged on a robe and swung open the door.

Then she closed it.

"Open up pretty girl. Please?" Came Tony's muffled voice.

"I thought told you I never wanted to see you again!"

"I thought I told you I'd see you tomorrow?"

"My apartment my rules!"

"Would you open the goddamn door so I can talk to you PG?!"

Az cracked open the door, "Did you actually call me PG?"

"Did you call a five star hotel your apartment?", he shot back.

"Fine, fine," she waved her hands at him, "come in so you can leave."

Tony stepped through the door and gaped.

"Pretty, I swear the last time I stayed here none of the rooms looked like this."

She glared, "I should hope not. It cost me a small fortune."

"I thought you said you lived with a friend?"

"…"

He smirked. "Now. Where's the kitchen, I'm hungry."

She gaped at him. Was he serious?

"From the looks of things," Tony gestured at her robe," you haven't eaten yet either so where's the kitchen?"

"Can you even cook?"

"Omelets."

She gave him an aggravated look and passed a sleek remote from her robe pocket.

"Just say what you want."

"Kitchen."

A sleek counter top lifted from the floor.

He shot her a surprised glance, "So you're a techy too?"

"Not really. It's all a gift from a friend."

"Like your 'apartment'?"

"No. A real one."

"If you say so."

"You're a guest here."

He grinned, "Yep."

She slapped him.

"SERIOUSLY PRETTY GIRL WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"You were acting rude."

Tony glanced hurtfully at her, "You keep hitting me."

"Make me coffee. I'm taking a shower."

He prodded the protruding counter top, "how do I turn this thing on?"

•

"Okay. You make a good omelet," Az said with a mouth full of food.

"It took me two years to learn this."

"I can see why."

"So does this mean you'll come to stark towers?"

She paused mid chew.

"What."

He gave her the 'duh' face.

"I came to your house now you come to mine. We take turns. That's how it works."

"I didn't even ask you to come here."

"Yeah but your house slash apartment is awesome now I wanna brag about mine."

"...fair enough. But I'm calling this out on being a bad idea ahead of time."

He sighed, "It'll be fun. Now come on!"

Tony grabbed her hand and pushed her out the door.

Well shit.

•

Reviewwwwsssssss please? They make me feel fuzzy like a unicorn. The more reviews the longer the chapters, deal?

Note: I did not proof read, so...


	3. Chapter 3

It was only when they were waiting in the elevator of Stark towers did Tony think to ask a very important question.

"What's your name?"

Az stared at him. Sure, she'd been curious on how long it would take, but this was amazing. He really was completely self-absorbed.

"My name is Az."

He shot her a confused look, "Like that one place Dorothy went?"

She sighed.

"No. Az. A-Z Az."

"Funky."

"It's a nickname."

Tony glared at her before slamming the emergency stop button on the elevator.

"That's it. I'm done. WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?!"

Az leaned against the doors.

"You're doing it again."

"DOING WHAT?"

"Being extreme. Over reacting. You actually do this a lot."

Oh no, she did not just go there. SHE was extreme. Of the two of them who had been throwing punches?! Plus, he liked her.

Not like like just like wait RAWGH now his head hurt.

He hit the button and the elevator resumed moving.

"I'll find out eventually," he mumbled.

There was a ding and Az fell backwards out of the elevator, stumbling before regaining her balance.

"So," Tony grinned, ego fully renewed, "What do you think?"

She looked around the room. It was fairly notable. Flawless windows, and...

"Oh Merlin," Az breathed, stepping onto the balcony.

Imagine flying from up here. It would be bliss.

"It is an amazing view, isn't it?," he said stepping up behind her, "Anyways. There's some people I want you to meet."

It would have to be the Avengers. She'd already met one. He probably wouldn't recognize her without the blood, dirt, and charred hair, so, "who?"

Tony wasn't sure he wanted to do this. He'd only just met the girl, and kinda wanted to... Keep her a secret. God knows why, yet this felt wrong. But this was also a great way to further shove the hero fact in her face.

Dammit. He did like like her.

And he wasn't about to share.

"Not people, not exactly. More like a robot."

Now Az was confused.

"…Robot?"

"Yep. Jarvis."

"You… named a robot… Jarvis?"

"It stands for something. Can't remember what for the life of me."

She gave him a skeptical look.

"Fine, fine," Tony waved his hands at the ceiling, "Jarvis what do you stand for?"

"I stand for many things sir. Community service, politeness, ingenuity, what are you looking for?" A digitalized voice with a British accent spoke from the... everywhere.

He gave a frustrated noise, "Damn AIs- your named Jarvis, what does your name stand for?"

"Why didn't you say so the first time sir? It stands for Just A Rather Very Intelligent System. Thought the 'just a rather very' seems excessive."

"I am your god Jarvs. I demand you respect me."

"Duly noted sir."

Even Az could taste the robotic British flavored sass. She giggled.

"Very nice to meet you Jarvis."

Tony swiveled on her, "Oh, so you like my AI but not me?"

"Unlike you, your AI is polite. And has a good sense of humor."

"I DESIGNED him like that!"

"Shame you can't design yourself," she muttered just low enough that Tony couldn't hear.

Wait. Why would she care if he could hear? Probably just Dursley instilled manners peeking through. Honestly, Az didn't even know herself anymore.

He sighed and grabbed her hand, "Come on. I wanna show you my lab."

•

It had been a long day.

And... Az didn't really mind.

Holy shit. She liked tony.

Like, like liked Tony.

Nononono NONONONO

THERE WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE ANYONE ELSE.

Az pulled herself up off the floor a fumbled on her dresser for a bottle of vodka.

Why did it always come down to alcohol? Was she alcoholic? Crap.

She didn't want to like Tony.

It would be all too easy to count his flaws until dawn but Az knew that wouldn't change anything.

Maybe she should leave.

But... Ginny. Neville. Luna. Hermione. Heck, Fleur. They all gave up everything for her.

Wait… Luna. She would know what to do; she was a seer after all.

•

Az stared warily up at Luna's… house.

She had actually bought the whole building; having the entire Lovegood and Longbottom fortune at her finger tips did have its perk.

But… the building... Was just so tacky.

Each side was a varying shade of pink. According to Luna Nargles found it highly offensive. And there were no windows. The entire building had been covered in a notice-me-not charm to keep the New Yorkers from becoming suspicious.

To be honest it was a miracle the spell was powerful enough because not only did the windowless pink building also emit a low hum, it moved.

Just, quivered, or shook mostly, but one very disconcerting time the entire thing twisted itself and untwisted itself for a week.

It even had a name: Harvey.

Harvey the Pink Hotel.

Not that it was a hotel. They just said it sounded classier.

She sighed and tapped her wand on the wall creating a beeping sound inside the building; their version of a doorbell.

A hole appeared in the wall and Az stepped through only to be assaulted by a plate of chocolate muffins.

"Try one!" Luna shoved them further into her face, "Nevilla says I've improved!"

Az cautiously took a muffin and bit into the edge.

Then spat it into her hand.

"Uh... Luna, did you add sugar?"

"Nope, I added salt!"

"…why?"

"To keep the fae away!"

She face palmed.

"Luna. While salt may burn the fae it does no good to have it inside you."

"...oh."

"Anyways. I'm here about a guy."

"I know."

"Of course you do. But, what do I do?"

Luna grinned, "Now Azzy, you know I can't say anything."

"Please Lu", she begged, "I don't know what to do! What if he…"

"He won't be like that."

_Reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwww please? I have over 100 follows and 50 favorites for this story. and 19 reviews. So please?_


	4. Chapter 4

"Tony!" Natasha yelled.

He was sleeping face down on the kitchen counter with a drink in his hand.

When he didn't move she walked over, grabbed him by his hair, and slammed his head down. It worked like a charm.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL NATASHA WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP HITTING ME?!"

She ignored the last comment, "Look. I'm supposed to tell you Steve is in brazil trying to get something that someone stole from someone important or whatever. He wanted you to look into this girl he found 'not dead' during clean up."

He glared at her.

"He wants a favor?"

"Says you owe him."

"I'll look into tomorrow. Today, there's someone I need to talk to."

Natasha waved her hands, "Fine, fine, but whatever you do take a shower. You reek."

•

She could like Tony.

She could... More than like Tony.

Because he wouldn't turn out like the last guy… When she actually thought about it, it was laughable that Tony would be capable of something like that.

The last time Az had dated she'd been nineteen. The war was over and she thought she'd been done.

The man had been masquerading as muggle. Two months into their 'relationship', Az had brought him to meet her friends.

That was they learned he was a follower of Sadrien, who in turn supported Voldemort in the war and was not exactly thrilled to hear of his death.

Her 'boyfriend' had skinned then killed Ronald Weasley.

And he'd made her watch.

Az sighed and quite literally rolled out of bed, landing with a quiet 'oomph'.

Today felt like a good training day. She fumbled for the black remote in her side table and mumbled, "wardrobe."

A tall sleek black rectangle slid out of the floor opening its doors to leather, silk, satin, cotton, and…

Dragon hide. Perfect for dueling.

Az dialed a number into her phone, "Draco? Up for some fun?"

•

It had taken a few years to patch things up with Jasmine Potter-now-Black, but with the small numbers of magicals left, hard feeling were a luxury none of them could afford.

If he was being completely honest with himself, it didn't hurt that Az was a knockout. And it also didn't hurt that Draco was ever so slightly attracted to her.

They stood at opposite ends of the stage.

"Traditional or Battle?" Az yelled from across the room.

"Haven't done traditional in a while, lets go with that." He shouted back.

They both bowed, took three steps, and then let loose.

Technically, both parties were meant to take turns casting, but to be frank they were casting new spell before their old ones had finished so neither could tell who's hit when.

He hasn't even realized until Az used a sonorous to yell, "DRACO FOR CHRISTS SAKE YOU LOST AN ARM!"

He looked to his left.

There was no left.

"HEY!", he screeched back, "I THOUGHT WE AGREED NO LETHALS!"

"SPELLS MUST'VE MIXED!"

Draco sighed to himself, summoned him missing limb, and reattached it. That one was definitely going scat.

Az walked over and handed him a towel, "Maybe we should end early today. Wanna go for ice cream?"

"Az. I'm lactose intolerant."

"Fine. Where's the portkey?"

Since Draco lived in France, Az used an international portkey to visit. Much faster than flying.

He pulled on gloves and rummaged threw his pockets, pulling out a ratty composition notebook. She grabbed it and disappeared.

•

Since transporting to a certain spot in a building was difficult by anyone's standards, she usually appeared in the back alley two streets down.

Az made her way to her floor, only to arrive at her door and see Tony waiting against the wall.

"Pretty girl!"

"Stalker."

He bounced onto his toes. "I wanted to ask you a favor."

Az raised an eyebrow.

"Look", there's this fundraiser-"

"No."

"Please! It's tonight at eight, all you have to do is show up I just want someone to talk to."

"I don't do parties."

"Pleaaasse," he begged.

She glanced out of the corner of her eye.

"I'll think about it."

"And I'll pick you up at seven-thirty. Dress code is black tie."

•

Az had been to enough formal parties to already have a dress. It was green, floor length, and flowed like a dream. She would have preferred something more figure hugging, but wizarding culture wasn't even past 1890. The fact that they weren't forcing her to wear a full ball gown was a miracle she wasn't willing to push.

Az dug through a box at the bottom of her dressing and pulled out a pair of silver heels.

An alarm sounded.

Someone opened the door.

"TONY." She yelled.

"Hey, Pretty Girl, you really need better security. It only took me a minute and a half to open your door."

"WHAT IF I HAD BEEN NAKED."

Tony grinned, "That was a gamble I was fully prepared to take."

Az let out a frustrated noise. "You're going to get yourself punched again. Now lets go."

•

"Mr. Stark, who is this?"

At this rate Az would never get to leave. Anyone who saw them wanted to know who she was, and seeing that even Tony never got a real answer, there was no way she would tell them.

"A friend", Tony answered.

As they walked away he remarked, "You know, if you told me your name we could avoid all this awkwardness."

Az smiled at a camera, whispering through her teeth, "And if you hadn't decided to tell them you were bringing a date we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Not even your first name?"

"My name is Az."

"Your full first name," he pleaded.

She shot him a wary glance.

"I don't want my name connected to me."

"I promise I won't tell a soul."

"…Jasmine. My name is Jasmine."

Tony grinned.

Now he was getting somewhere.

•

It was long past three in the morning before either of them got home.

Az pretty much crashed into bed, but Tony…

Tony still had to look into Steve's not dead girl.

He flipped on the screen.

"Jarvis, call up the stuff Steve had."

"Are you sure sir?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Jarvis let out a soft robotic sigh. Humans. Always making things more and more complicated.

"Because, Mr. Stark, Mr. Rodgers mystery girl's name is Jasmine Black. The girl you brought into your lab yesterday."

It all made sense.

The massive amount of money, her name not being connected.

"Shit."

A/n: IM SORRY REALLY BUt you must admit, this is getting interesting. What will happen? I don't know. No one knows.

Once again, I have no proofread. There is no beta. Continue reading at your own risk.

Please *begging now* reevieeeeww.


	5. Chapter 5

So.

Az was in the war.

She couldn't just been unconscious, right?

Right?

Awh fuck it. Az came back to life. He finally found someone to stick to and she's a pow pow.

Should he talk to her?

No. Confrontation equals bad. But it's not like he could just let this go...he could procrastinate. She might even tell him eventually.

Okay that's the plan. Steve gets back… in five days. Plenty of time. Plenty of time.

•

Ow.

Owowowowow.

Fucking hangovers- Az tossed back a potion and waited for her head to clear.

It didn't. The headache was still there.

She sighed. Maybe the potions were losing their effect.

There was an insistent pounding on the door. Oh god at this hour it would only be Tony. Sluggishly making her way over Az opened the door to be greeted by his smiling face. She glared and walked away leaving the entryway clear. He stepped through cheerfully.

"So PG, wanna come over to my place?", Tong waggled his eyebrows.

"No."

"Pleeeaaassseeee?"

"No."

Az fumbled with the remote and the kitchen slid up from the floor. "You want anything?"

He shook his head, "Had breakfast earlier."

"Watch that while I get dressed."

•

"We've spent the last four days together."

"Yes."

"And now you want to spend a fifth."

"Yep."

"Tony. Why."

He shrugged. "You're interesting."

"If I go to your house will you leave me alone for a week?"

Az would've asked for longer but she knew any longer and he wouldn't take the offer at all.

"Ehhh…" He paused, "If you come over today, I won't contact you for one hundred and forty-four hours."

Six days. It was better than nothing.

"You've got yourself a deal."

He held up a finger, "But first, I'm taking you shopping."

She opened her mouth to object.

"No."

"Bu-"

"No."

"To-"

"You need better clothes."

She frowned, "My clothes are fine."

Technically, they weren't clothes. Just random things Ginny had transfigured.

"Those," he gestured, "Are not clothes. Those are pieces of cloth sowed together. Clothes come from 5th Avenue Pretty Girl."

She sighed. There was no escape.

•

The sales lady gawked at them from the counter, stumbling over words before managing to squeak out, "Iron man!"

Tony grinned. She slapped his arm.

The lady rushed over, "What can I help you with?!"

Az stepped in front on Tony before he could get a word in.

"Ma'am. We want one dress. One. Dress. Preferably black. Size 6. Tea length. Drop waist."

The lady frowned. "I'm sorry but-"

This was going to be a long trip.

•

They had finally finished shopping, and had made their way back to Tony's tower. Az could barely see him over the mountain of shopping bags. He hasn't even set them down when the door opened.

I'll give you one guess as to who stepped through.

The boxes hit the floor with a thud. "Steve. You're back earlier."

Steve, however, was staring at the girl who he had asked Tony to research.

Az was staring at Steve with the expression of a trapped animal. "Hi again."

"Hello", replied the Soldier. He turned to Tony. "Care to explain?"

Tony looked around and scratched his chin, "Well, here's the thing. Uh… Az here,"

She flicked her rust and disappeared with a pop.

"Damn." He muttered. "I have got to learn how to do that."

•••

So… Uh… Yeah. That was kind of short.

But interesting. And hard to write. Be grateful.

Anyways, to make up for shortness, here's a sneak peak. Read or don't read. Up to you. It'll show up eventually either way.

•••

Az sat against the wall, her head on Tony's shoulder.

"I've fought in a war you know."

He turned slightly to look at her, "You were a soldier?"

She laughed. "Sorta. Never trained. Didn't really know. But in the end I guess I was."

He handed her another bottle of whiskey. She barely ever told him anything, and while getting Az drunk wasn't exactly the most honorable thing to do, he wanted to know.

"Which war?", Tony stared at her, waiting for an answer.

Az giggled with a small hiccup, "Darlin' you wouldna heard of it. No one really did."

"I'm curious though."

Even drunk, she knew there was no way he'd let this go now.

"Yah know those people I mentioned? The ones with the special school?"

He nodded.

"Well, there was this dude, with some Daddy issues a mile wide, and he got pissed and took it out on a fuck ton of people. Everyone told me I had to stop him, so I pretty much followed them like a drugged up toddler and gave up my childhood. Not that there was much to begin with."

Yet another thing they had in common: shitty childhoods. Probably of different brands, but in the end there's a thick line between people who grew up as a child and people who grew up as an adult.

•••

This'll probably be in the next chapter or the one after that. I don't know yet. Anywaaaaaaysss, please review.

I'm begging you please review. Otherwise I'll keep leaving Cliffies and one day I won't write the next chapter because people didn't review.


	6. Chapter 6

Notice:

It was under my attention that this story is going now nowhere. It is officially on probation unless anyone wants to adopt.

As to the asshole that left me an intriguing review, I am aware that the story is terrible, but please keep in mind I have no beta and am 13. Thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

I've gotten some messages telling me that I shouldn't let one review get me down, and I'm grateful, but that's not the point. I didn't mean to imply that the rotten review I got was the sole cause of me quitting the story; it's not. I wasn't sure if my writing was any good and once I read through it, my suspicions were confirmed.

Look, if you think that you can do something with this story, adopt it. I'm serious. Take it and run because it's not going anywhere with me holding on to it.


End file.
